


Just Another Crappy Day In Derse

by ju2tcount2ten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Minor Character Death, Now read, With Justabuttthatsinlove.tumblr.com, based off a roleplay, that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju2tcount2ten/pseuds/ju2tcount2ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you t)(ink we cod just... you know.. spair t)(e )(ope? You know.., me and )(im are friends and-"<br/> "4ND H3 1S 4 THR34T, F3F3R1." Terezi interrupts. "W3 C4NT T4K3 OV3R 1F TH3R3 1S 4 THR34T. TH4TS JUST COMPL3T3LY 4S1N1N3."<br/> "W)(ale, maybe if we just try a little )(arder t)(en we can-"<br/> "NO" her raspy voice interrupts again. "W3 ST1CK TO TH3 PL4N OR W3 DONT DO TH1S 4T 4LL!" She demands.<br/>The witch sighs, knowing their moirail was doomed. Why they decided to trust Prospit and betray their home country, Derse, they may never know. But here they are now, agreeing to brutally murder her Prince of Hope, then proceed on to the true ruler of Derse, the Prince of Heart.</p>
<p> We're just brutally murdering everyone up in here, aren't we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Crappy Day In Derse

THE KNIGHT STANDS ALONE BY THE CASTLE GETTING READY TO ATTACK.

Trusty Prospitian knight, BEAMS THE VOICE IN THE SKY, Please do not mind my interuption, but what exactly are you doing?

THE PRINCE GETS STARTLED BY THE VOICE AND ALMOST FALLS. HE REGAINS HIMSELF AND IGNORS THE VOICE.

Kniiiight! CALLS THE VOICE, ONLY FOR THE YOUNG KNIGHT TO REALISE IT WAS ALL IN HIS HEAD. I asked you a QU3ST1ON!

He sighs and answers himself 'Well I'm obviously getting ready to attack the prince, duh.'

THE VOICE LAUGHS A RASPY CACKLE, BEFORE CONTINUING IT'S TELAPATATHIC MESSAGE. 'F1N4LLY D3C1D3 TO 4NSW3R, HUH? R3M3MB3R TH4T CH1P W3 GOT TO 4LLOW US TO CH4T T3L4P4TH3T1C4LLY? L1K3 4 L1TTL3 C3LL PHONE 1N OUR BR41N, H3H3.'

Karkat facepalms, showing he forgot. 'WELL MAYBE I FORGET ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT. ANYWAY, WHY ARE YOU WONDERING WHAT IM DOING?'

'W3LL, 4S YOUR P3RSON4L S33R; 4ND 1 QUOT3 “P3RSON4L” H3H3H3; 1 4M QU4L1F13D TO KNOW WH4T 1T 1S YOU 4R3 DO1NG 4T 4LL T1M3S 4ND WH3R3. 1 W4S JUST M4K1NG SUR3 YOU W3R3 1N NO W4Y B3TR4Y1NG US. 1F YOU W3R3, W3LL TH3N 1 WOULD *COUGH* OBV1OUSLY *COUGH* H4V3 TO S3RV3 JUST1C3, Y4 KNOW? 4S 1N US, 1 M34N PROSP1T'

'OKAY, WELL YOU KNOW WHERE I AM AND WHAT I AM DOING. NOW DO YOU NEED ANYTHING ELSE?'

'MMMM NO. BUT WH4T 1 WOULD L1K3 TO KNOW 1S, WH1CH ON3?' She asks, rather unspecifically.

'HEART.'

The voice lets out a strangled cackle, 'YOUR3 GO1NG FOR H1M F1RST??? WOW 4ND 1 THOUGHT TH4T OUR PR3V1OUS KN1GHT W4S 3MPTYH34D3D!!'

He rolls his eyes and replies, ' YES I AM GOING FOR HIM FIRST. AND I AM NOT EMPTYHEADED!'

'NO, YOU 4R3. B3C4US3 1F YOU W3R3NT, YOU WOULD KNOW TH1S 1S 4 SU1C1D3 M1SS1ON. TH3 PL4N W4S TO D3STROY TH3 HOP3 F1RST. 1F W3 4R3 TRY1NG TO T4K3 OV3R, W3 SHOULD D3STROY TH3 THR34TS B3FOR3 TH3 THR34TS 4R3 41M3D 4T US. D3STROY TH3 HOP3 F1RST. NOT TH3 H34RT. W3 DONT W4NT P4N1C 4ROUND TH3 4R34.'

 'WELL I CAN'T REALLY GO BACK NOW, THE OTHER CASTLE IS FAR AWAY.'

 'PFFT YOU TH1NK H3 ST1LL G3TS TO L1V3 TH3R3? H4! TH4T HOM3S1D4L J3RKF4C3! NOP3, H3'S NO LONG3R 4LLOW3D TH3R3. H3S NOT 3V3N 4CC3PT3D 4S ROY4LTY!! 1N C4S3 YOU D1DNT R34L1S3; 7 4TT3MPTS 4T SP3C13S G3NOC1D3 1SNT SOM3TH1NG TH4TS 4LLOW3D. ' she laughs. Then pauses for a second. 'BUT, S3R1OUSLY. YOU 4R3 G3TT1NG YOURS3LF K1LL3D. YOU N3V3R K1LL WH4T 1S K33P1NG YOU FROM D34TH, UNT1L TH4T D34TH 1S 3NT3D4BL3. SO ST1CK TO TH3 PL4N, YOU 1GNOR4NT FUCK.'

'WHATEVER, WHERE IS HE NOW THEN?' He says with annoyance in his voice.

'W3LL SH1T... 1 K1ND OF L13D. YOU KNOW WH4T, TH1S 1S 4 B1G 4SS1GNM3NT... 4R3 YOU 4BL3 TO H4NDL3 1T OR WOULD YOU R4TH3R M3 S3ND P13X3S DOWN TH3R3?'

' I'll HANDLE IT ON MY OWN.' He says as he starts heading toward the other castle.

The second the knight began moving, Terezi let out another harsh fit of laughter, 'DON'T GO H34D1NG TH4T W4Y! 1 JUST ST4T3D. H3 1S NOT TH3R3. S33 NOW OBV1OUSLY YOU 4R3 NOT 4T 4LL R34DY TO H4NDL3 TH1S. 1M S3ND1NG TH3 W1TCH.'


End file.
